Well, That Was Awkward
by iSneezeStars
Summary: Darcy was not an Avenger. She knew this. Everyone in the tower knew this. Everyone who had ever met her knew this. Yet somehow she had managed to land herself a room in the Avengers tower. If that wasn't luck Darcy didn't know what was. (Steve/Darcy/Bucky)
1. Is This Real Life?

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter One:  
Is This Real Life?

Darcy was not an Avenger.

She knew this. Everyone in the tower knew this. Everyone who had ever met her knew this. Yet somehow she had managed to land herself a room in the Avengers tower. If that wasn't luck Darcy didn't know what was. Somehow this unpaid intern with half a poli-sci degree had managed to move into possibly the safest, most expensive building in the world, was now making a decent wage and living with superheroes.

Was this real life?

How had this even happened?

* * *

It was Thursday, Darcy hated Thursdays. They were probably the worst day of the week next to Monday. God damn Thursdays pretending they were almost Fridays, how dare they; it made her angry. And to top it off Darcy was going to work. She loved Jane, she did, but no one in their right mind actually liked working. In an attempt to make herself feel better she stopped off at the only coffee joint in town and picked up two cups of that sweet, sweet nectar of the Gods.

Thank Thor for coffee.

She didn't know if she could get through life without it. Making her way to work and to Jane, Darcy was greeted with an odd sight. Not the oddest thing she had ever seen while working for Jane but something out of the ordinary. A very familiar, very handsome man in an AC/DC shirt hovering over her laptop.

"Uh, your Tony Stark," Darcy gaped nearly dropping her coffee. What was _the_ Tony Stark doing standing in her workplace? And… going through her Facebook! "Hey!" she swatted at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"My you are an observant one," he replied sliding his sunglasses down his nose and giving her a very slow once over. His eyes seemed to get stuck on a very prominent part of her anatomy.

"Yeah, they are pretty great but eyes front," Darcy rolled her eyes. She was use to this sort of attention from people and expected no less from the worlds biggest playboy. So far he had yet to disappoint.

"But boobs," Tony hummed with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas and made grabby hands at them. Raising an eyebrow Darcy covered the girls by crossing her arms.

"Uhuh, can I help you?" she asked skeptically. What was a multi-billionaire doing in their humble abode?

"No but I can help you," he stated casually looking over the top of his glasses at her.

"Why do I need help?" Darcy asked placing the coffee cups on her desk, to avoid further spillage and shooed him further away from her computer. Tony Stark near her laptop just seemed like a bad idea to her.

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Jane asked popping her head around the corner an expression of complete bewilderment on her face.

"Tell me what Jane," Darcy raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the brunette in question.

"We're moving to New York," the small woman said while hefting a box of electronics onto the table beside her. "We work for Stark now and we've been offered lodging in Stark Tower." Well wasn't that a sudden turn of events.

"The Avengers Tower," he corrected her. "But Yeah, I promised Shakespeare in the Park that I'd keep his lady love safe while he was off world. Apparently that includes you by proxy… something about a great maiden with a box of lightening." Tony smirked clearly wanting to hear the story behind that description.

"I tasered him once," Darcy shrugged "no big."

"You tasered the God of Thunder? Oh my God I love you!" Tony said with glee in his voice. Darcy could almost see the hamster wheel turning in his brain. The new information she had given him tumbling along and being stored until he could use it for nefarious purposes.

"And no Jane, you did not tell me," she said slowly. The unexpected news was a tad overwhelming and her knees were beginning to feel weak.

"You'll come wont you?" Jane sounded apprehensive like she was just clueing into the fact that she had sprung this on her assistant last minute.

"Of course I'll come!" Darcy almost squealed in excitement. She had never been to New York before and had always wanted to go. "I can't leave you to fend for yourself, can I?" that would be a disaster; Jane having to remember to feed herself and sleep at appropriate times.

"Great, now that's settled, get packing," Tony waved her away and clapped his hands in a chop-chop motion clearly ready to be out of New Mexico.

"Sure thing new boss man," Darcy saluted him and turned to her desk immediately closing down her laptop.

"She's quick, I like her," he said to Jane with an approving nod.

"Here," Jane shoved one of her machines into Tony's arms and he nearly dropped it.

"I don't like being handed thin- oh my God! Is that machine made out of tin foil?" Tony gasped in horror only just noticing some of the equipment that surrounded him. "I am not bringing that on my jet. That's disgraceful." As Tony and Jane's superior intellect dissolved into pre-school name calling Darcy gathered up the contents of her desk and left the two geniuses to duke it out. She needed to pack up her room.

Was it just her or had that been sufficiently awkward?

Cool but awkward.

Yeah it had been definitely been awkward.

* * *

**_A.N:_**_ I'm planning a few chapters for this one. I don't really know where it's going yet though. _

_Don't forget to friend me on __Tumblr __and __Youtube__! Let's talk! Check out my profile for a list of places to find me and information on my novel._


	2. Awesome First Impressions

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Two:  
Awesome First Impressions

It hadn't taken long for Darcy to adjust to life in Avengers Tower. She had fallen into the role of 'scientist wrangler' almost immediately. As it turned, out all scientists were inherently bad at understanding the basic concepts of sustenance, rest and sometimes hygiene; but that was okay she was more then capable of cajoling them into doing these things. You could say it was her superpower.

Darcy had met Bruce right off the bat. Tony had actually taken care of the introductions in a way, which struck her as odd because he didn't seem like the type to practice proper manners. She had been hauling one of her boxes down the hallway, bringing it to her brand new chambers when the bottom of it ripped open.

"Are you serious?" Darcy balked standing there and looking down at her things "Uuugh!" she cried in frustration. Why her? She didn't have the patience for this right now. It had been a very long plane ride with Stark and now she wanted nothing more then to hole herself up in her room. Peace and quiet is what she was in desperate need of. It was lucky for her Tony had taken off the moment they had gotten to the tower.

"Pretty sure turning into a big green rage monster is this ones shtick," Tony's voice sounded from behind her. Darcy groaned,. Was there no God? She turned to meet her new boss man but instead came face to face with good looking older man with kind eyes.

"Thanks Tony," he said smiling softly at her.

"Uh," was all that came out of her mouth… words, she had forgotten words.

"So articulate. Look I brought help!" Tony waved his hands around the man before her like he was Vanna White.

"Bruce Banner," said the man with the kind eyes and stuck out a hand.

"Darcy Lewis," she replied trying to keep it together. Big green rage monster Tony had said… that meant The Hulk was standing right in front of her! She took the hand he offered and shook it. "Cool, is your favourite colour green? Because mine is and that would totally make us best friends."

"Purple, actually," Bruce said kneeling down. It took Darcy a moment to realize why before she collapsed to the floor beside him.

"Boo," said Darcy, causing Bruce to chuckle as he helped her pick up her scattered belongings.

"Here Stark," Darcy shoved some of her trinkets into his arms.

"Oh. My. God. Don't you people listen, I don't like being handed things!" Tony complained.

"You said you were here to help, so help," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"No I said I brought help, totally different," he corrected her gesturing to Bruce again. Darcy couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Ugh," Darcy whined to herself. She had left the safety of her room in search of food. "Where is the kitchen?" she asked herself aloud.

"It is one floor up Miss Lewis," Darcy jumped and spun around. She was alone.

"Hello?" Darcy called out.

"Hello," came the reply, but still no one was there. She spun in a slow circle just to make sure.

"Oh God… Starks already driven me crazy and it's only been a day!"

"You're not going crazy. That's JARVIS, he's the AI that runs the tower. I guess Tony forgot to mention him," Darcy spun around again to see a beautiful leggy red-head swiftly approaching her. "You must be Darcy, so nice to meet you, I'm Pepper Potts." Pepper introduced herself and smiled.

"I guess you already know who I am," Darcy adjusted her glasses and smiled back at the woman.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to talk but it was nice meeting you, we'll talk later," she said heading towards the elevator.

"Hey Pepper?" Pepper paused and looked back. "Your shoes rock."

"Thank you," she replied and with that she was gone. Holy smokes Darcy had just met the C.E.O of Stark Industries and complemented her shoes… that totally meant they were bra's now.

"Uh… JARVIS?" Darcy asked looking up.

"Yes Miss Lewis?" The AI responded.

"Call me Darcy okay?" she asked the AI.

"Of course Miss Darcy."

"Close enough," she shrugged and began to make her way up to the floor above her.

* * *

It was nearly two months into her living in the tower when Darcy finally had the chance to meet Hawkeye and _the_ Black Widow. Meeting Clint and Natasha had been one of the single most terrifying yet oddly thrilling experiences of her life. She had been in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies (none of that oatmeal and raisin shit. Oatmeal raisin cookies were the reason she had trust issues) she had just taken them out of the oven when suddenly a knife was pressed up against her throat. Darcy gulped and swallowed slowly, trying her best not to hyperventilate.

"If you're an Avenger I haven't met yet, I live here, I swear," she spoke calmly but her voice waivered giving her away. Darcy was roughly jostled and spun around, coming nose to nose with the most beautiful red-head woman that ever lived and a guy with the best arms on the planet. They both wore identical menacing expressions.

"I'm D-"

"Darcy Boobs," the guy cut her off his face breaking into a grin. He was pretty. The red-head scowled, removing the knife from Darcy's throat she elbowed him in the ribs. "What! It's what Stark calls her!"

"Lewis actually, Darcy Boobs Lewis," she extended a hand "Boobs is only my middle name."

"Clint," said Shoulders grasping it.

"Natasha," said the goddess, her hand shake was firm and menacing. Darcy was terrified but strangely turned on. Natasha was hot.

"Hawkeye and Black Widow?" Darcy clarified just to be sure, they both nodded. "If you knew who I was why did you attack me?"

"I wanted to see how you would react," Natasha said with a shrug. Darcy just stared at her not sure of what to say to that. Ordinary sane people didn't do that. Then again the two people currently standing in front of her were super ninja spy assassins… hardly ordinary.

"Did I at least pass the test?" Darcy asked hopefully. She may not be a super spy but she didn't want to look like a super wimp either. Natasha just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Cookie?" Darcy picked up the platter and offered them both one. "They're still warm." Natasha took one and hummed with contentment while she munched on it, while Clint took three and shoved one in his mouth for good measure.

"You keep making these," he said through a mouthful, "and this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Lady Darcy!" Thor boomed, disentangling himself from Jane and striding towards her. He scooped her up and into a bone crushing hug that lasted a little too long.

"Air," Darcy coughed and was set back down gently.

"Apologies for my exuberance fair maiden," Thor said, holding her by her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"No sweat big guy," Darcy beamed at him.

Thor was back!

* * *

It was four more months before Darcy met the last three people that lived in the tower. It was during one of Tony's NERF wars that it happened. Tony, Thor, Clint and Darcy were all armed and gunning for one another. While Jane and Bruce had opted to stay in the labs and Natasha couldn't be found. They had asked JARVIS to shut down the elevators because using them was cheating and stupid. Also because Hawkeye had cornered Tony in there one time and Tony got had gotten pissy over it. And so the game was afoot.

Darcy crept backwards down the stairs. Stepping slowly down each one, carefully watching the door in front of her. She was so focused on it, she didn't hear the three men traipsing up the stairs behind her.

"Oh son of a-" Darcy flinched hardly having time to turn before her knee smacked the stair in front of her, hard, as she was tackled from behind and forced into a kneeling position. She let out a strangled shriek in pain.

"I thought you said this place was safe?" the same voice said again.

"Did Hydra send you?" a new voice practically growled making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her gun was yanked from her hands, spraining the finger that had been on the trigger.

"OW!" Darcy cried "Hey!"

"It's a toy gun," a new voice. It sounded strong and authoritative, it was the one of the man that was holding her down.

"It's a NERF gun," Darcy corrected her voice strained "Get. Off. Me!" she struggled.

"Let her up Steve," the first voice.

"Yeah let me up Steve," she writhed and was suddenly released. A hand was lowered and she saw it in her peripherals. Taking it she was easily lifted back onto her feet.

"Sorry about that," Steve said and handed her back her NERF gun.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing on this floor?" Darcy demanded snatching her gun back.

"Technically, it's not a floor, it's a stairwell," spoke voice number one. It came from a very tall, very handsome black man that wore a trouble making smirk. Looking at all of the men that surrounded her for the first time Darcy thought she might faint. All three were decidedly good looking. The one called Steve was a blond haired blue eyes Adonis. Voice number one was a chocolate skinned, high cheek boned statue of perfection. And bachelor number three had long brown hair and the cutest chin she had ever seen. The only problem with him is that he looked like he didn't trust her at all (which was fair they had just disarmed her) and might kill her at any moment. Steve and the psycho killer looked very familiar to her but she couldn't place them.

"I could ask you the same thing," Steve said the commanding tone no longer lingering in his voice. "Steve Rogers, ma'am," he stuck out a hand but Darcy ignored it.

"I live he… holy shit! You're Captain America!" she shrieked, her mouth moving before her brain. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be looking for your psycho best…" her brain had caught up with her mouth and she realized who the guy with the with the trust issues was: Bucky Barnes.

"How do you know about that?" the lightness that was entering Steve's voice was gone. He loomed over her and Darcy was actually afraid.

"Stark has a big mouth," she answered, averting her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to have a chat with Tony about that," said Steve, crossing his budging arms, clearly unimpressed with her. Just then the door burst open and all three of the men dropped into battle positions.

"Lady Darcy! I have found thee!" Thor slammed the door to the stairwell open with such force that it planted into the wall and stayed there. Darcy jumped and fired. An orange foam dart was now suction cupped to his chest.

"Well met, Lady Darcy, thou has slain me!" Thor said proudly and descended the stairs two at a time. When he reached them, he scooped her up into a bear hug.

"Thor, you're not supposed to hug your enemy!" she said into his chest, but didn't really mind. Thor always gave the best hugs. And right now she could use one after making an ass of herself in front of Captain freaking America and his posse.

"You are not my enemy, you are my friend and I am proud of you for being able to defend thyself," Thor put her down and patted the top of her head like she was a child. "Ah! Darcy I see you have met The Captain! Welcome back friend!" Thor clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Who have you brought with you?" Thor inquired.

"Sam Wilson," also known as voice number one answered sticking out a hand for Thor to shake. Shaking it, Thor then looked to Bucky and waited for him to speak.

"James "Bucky" Barnes," he said just when the silence was beginning to become unbearable.

"Is this the friend you have been seeking?" asked Thor jovially. Steve nodded. "Wonderful! Come let us tell the others of your arrival," he began to make his way up the stairs pulling Darcy along behind him.

"Actually big guy, I think it would be best to let Bucky and Sam settle in. Besides Tony already knows we're here," said Steve, patting Bucky and Sam on the shoulders.

"Of course, we will see you later," Thor said and made his way to the top of the stairs.

"You go ahead Thor, I'm gonna go get shot by Clint," Darcy excused herself as the men climbed the stairs. The newcomers giving her various looks, Steve's was of disapproval, Bucky's was one of wariness and Sam's was one of pity.

"Hey JARVIS?" Darcy called to the AI once everyone was gone.

"Yes Miss Darcy," even the AI sounded embarrassed for her.

"You can start the elevators again," she sighed.

"Of course Miss Darcy," was the response she got. Turning to make her way back to her room, she was shot in the forehead.

"Smooth move Boobs," Clint's voice carried down from the air duct above her.

"You saw that?" Darcy asked, peeling the dart off her forehead. "Why didn't you help me!"

"I was recording it for Nat," he answered, she huffed and stalked off in the direction of her room.

Ugh, that was so Awkward!

* * *

_**A.N:**__ I don't know what I'm doing. _

_Don't forget to friend me on __Tumblr __and __Youtube__! Let's talk! Check out my profile for a list of places to find me __and to find out about my novel._


	3. Warm Apple Pie

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Three:  
Warm Apple Pie

Darcy wasn't totally in the dark. She knew about Bucky Barnes being The Winter Soldier. She had a vague idea about all the things he'd done in the not so distant past. She knew he had his memories stolen from him and that Steve and Sam had gone off too help him. From what she had been able to piece together from Tony's gossip and Natasha's warnings, he was dangerous and not to be trusted. Though Darcy couldn't help but think those opinions were a little biased, as Tony was paranoid and The Winter Soldier had shot Natasha twice.

Darcy doubted Steve would bring Bucky back to civilization if he was still a menace to society. Still she couldn't help but be a little cautious, he didn't' seem all that friendly, especially after her calling him a psycho right off the bat. So when Natasha warned her off him, telling her to avoid him and not to be alone with him, Darcy had complied. It hadn't been very hard, the first two weeks they hadn't come out of their rooms. When they did start venturing out, Darcy was usually in the lab or her room. The few times she had run into Bucky he had been with Steve and, while Bucky had said nothing and Steve had been nothing but polite, Steve always gave her a look that said '_piss off_' in the nicest way, so she had. But she was beginning to wonder just how long super soldiers could hold grudges because it was starting to become a little tense around the tower.

Sam, on the other hand, Sam Darcy liked. He was playfully sarcastic and easy on the eyes. Sam and Darcy had fallen into a routine of sorts. Three weeks into the trio's arrival, Sam had started showing up in the kitchen every time Darcy was cooking dinner for herself and the Science Bro's and Bra, respectively. It had started out with him showing up and making his own dinner and morphed into them cooking dinner together for themselves, the Science Bro's and Bra and the Super Soldiers. The latter of the groups she was sure had no idea that she was cooking for them. It was an easy routine to fall into with Sam. She enjoyed the banter and the help. He was always there from prep to clean up, and once they were done he would bid her farewell and they would go their separate ways. Him with his massive pile of food and her with her four plates to the table. Then she would be off to the labs to harass some scientists into leaving them and eating. By the time everyone had eaten, Sam would be back and they would do the dishes together. So yeah, Darcy liked Sam and she was glad not all of the newcomers disliked her.

* * *

Darcy hated Natasha, that woman was the pure evil. She had suddenly decided that Darcy needed to be in better shape (to which Darcy had said round was a shape) and that Darcy should start working out. Natasha had made it clear to her that she would be going to the gym everyday, even when Natasha wasn't around, or her bed would be lit on fire. Darcy believed her, so that was why she was standing in the gym entrance watching Steve beat the living hell out of a punching bag.

Darcy hesitated, he didn't seem to know she was there. She would just leave and come back later. No sense in pissing off an already unhappy super soldier. Backing up slowly, Darcy collided with a wall that hadn't been there a minute ago. Yelping, she turned into a broad chest and looked up into Bucky's face. She flinched.

"Christ on a stick! Make some noise would you!" she could have sworn she saw the corner of his lip twitch up in a smirk but just as quickly as it had come it had gone. Backing up, Darcy muttered an apology and made to move past him but was stopped by Sam.

"Where you off to Darce?" Sam asked, swinging an arm around her shoulders. The rhythmic sound of Steve hitting the punching bag had stopped now and she could feel him watching them. Darcy gulped.

"Anywhere that's not here."

"Don't be shy," said Sam, tugging her in closer to him.

"I'm not, I changed my mind, I don't feel like working out anymore," she protested, as he maneuvered her into the gym. She was debating dropping to the floor but had the feeling he would just drag her in.

"Darcy, c'mon, he doesn't bite," Sam reasoned with her and Darcy snorted. Maybe he didn't bite but he did smash and he didn't like her.

"No, I don't want to work out in front of three super fit soldiers. You'll laugh at me when I get winded after five minutes on the treadmill," Darcy whined.

"No, we wont," he gave her another tug and she could have sworn she felt Bucky move a little closer to her. Natasha was going to be so mad at her, but at least she wasn't alone with him.

"Anyway, I came and now I'm gonna go," she said in her most authoritative voice.

"Miss Darcy, if I may remind you about the ultimatum Miss Romanoff has given you," JARVIS reprimanded her.

"I remember JARVIS and technically I did what she asked," Darcy shrugged. She was told to go to the gym, not that she had to work out. Obligation done. Looking around the gym, she saw Steve watching them quietly, an unreadable expression on his face. Ugh, she wanted nothing more then to disappear.

"But you have not exercised yet," JARVIS countered.

"She doesn't need to know that," Darcy rolled her eyes. She made a move to leave but stopped. Bucky had definitely moved closer. Darcy stiffened.

"Miss Romanoff has asked me to report on your progress to her," the AI responded.

"So give her a half truth, I was here." This was becoming a little ridiculous. A pregnant pause hung in the air before JARVIS answered her.

"Miss Darcy… no one crosses the Black Widow," the AI's voice was hushed.

"Un-freakin-believable, JARVIS you're a disembodied voice and even you're scared of her?" Darcy's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it. JARVIS was saved replying to her by Bucky. "Hey!" Darcy squawked. Bucky had grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her through the gymnasium and over to the treadmills. Forcing her onto one, he started it off at a slow walk until she was moving and then he turned it up to a light jog. "Okay, okay, I'm running," Darcy huffed as she moved, clearly out of shape but Bucky just stood there watching her, arms crossed. Sam got on the treadmill next to her and started his own work out a broad grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah, yuk it up," she wheezed and he laughed.

"Bucky," Steve called him away from them. The sergeant made his way over to his Captain without complaint.

* * *

Darcy stared at the pie on the table in front of her, thinking about this afternoons mortifying workout session. She had only lasted half an hour before running out of the room claiming defeat. She just couldn't take the glances she kept getting from the two super soldiers in the room. After that, Sam had found her and suggested apologizing to them for their difficult meeting and Darcy had smacked herself on the forehead. Why hadn't she thought of that? So Darcy did what she did best, aside from trolling, she baked and made a pie. But now she didn't know what to do with the pie. She was chickening out. Steve and Bucky were intimidating and she didn't want to go looking for them, that would be weird.

"Stupid pie," she said. A throat cleared snapping Darcy out of her glaring contest with the pie. She looked up to see the two people she wanted to see least in the world right now and sighed.

"Uh, hey! Hi, come!" Darcy waved the boys into the kitchen. "So this is weird… I've never seen you in here before. I didn't think you knew where it was."

"We usually stick to the kitchen in our apartment," said Steve quietly.

"You guys have full apartments?" Darcy cocked her head to the side. What the hell Stark? "The benefits of being Avengers, I guess. Never mind. Anyway, I made you pie," she said picking up a large full pie tin and waving it in front of them.

"Why?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"It has come to my attention that maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foot. You know, with my psycho best friend comment, which, to be fair, I had just been tackled and disarmed. I had a bruised knee and a sprained finger for two weeks, but I'm getting off topic, the point is I would like to rectify that," she said placing the pie on the counter. "I don't generally have a brain to mouth filter, sorry. I made you a pie because I was thinking '_how does one apologize to Captain-freaking-America and Bucky Barnes._' And then I thought by '_being more American._' Then I was all '_what's more American then freshly baked, warm apple pie?_' And oh God, I ramble when I'm nervous. Please put me out of my misery and have some pie," Darcy covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"I would love some pie," Steve's voice held a mixture of amusement and guilt.

"Oh thank God, with ice-cream? Warm apple pie with ice-cream equals the best thing ever," Darcy said looking through her fingers at the both of them.

"Sure," said Steve a small smile gracing his handsome features. Darcy beamed at him and then faltered, looking over at Bucky she quirked an eyebrow.

"Bucky?" she asked gesturing to the pie.

"Please," he answered in his gruff voice.

"He speaks!" she threw her hands up in the air in triumph. Sectioning up the pie, she gave Bucky and Steve a slice with a scoop of ice-cream and waited for them to sit and try it.

"Aren't you gonna have some?" Steve asked.

"Oh right, yes," she cut herself a sliver and scooped out some ice-cream. Sitting down across from them she shoved a forkful into her mouth and made a content noise. She had done good. She watched them eat silently and tried not to squirm. When they were half way done, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's really good," Steve said looking embarrassed for forgetting his manners.

"Thanks," she smiled and they went back to eating. She had hoped the pie would lead to some easy chatter but it did not. Finishing her pie off quickly she stood and put the dishes in the dishwasher, "Okay, this is awkward, I'm gonna go but enjoy the pie and have as much as you want before Clint finds it."

"Did someone say my name and pie?"

Speak of the devil.

"I tired," Darcy shrugged and turned to Clint, "Ask Steve, it's his pie."

"Help yourself," she heard Steve say as she made her way out of the kitchen.

How much more awkward could that have possibly been?

* * *

_**A.N:**__ So this chapter was put up quickly but there might be a bit of a wait for the next one. I have a bunch of things to do this weekend/next week and I have no idea what to make happen next. So bear with me._

_Don't forget to friend me on __Tumblr __and __Youtube__! Let's talk! Seriously._

_Check out my profile for a list of places to find me __and to find out about my novel._


	4. Trust Me, He Said

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Four:  
Trust Me, He Said. It Will Be Fine, He Said

Darcy was sitting in the common room, flipping through the endless supply of TV channels, looking for something to watch. It was Saturday, so Jane was otherwise occupied with Thor, which meant Darcy officially had nothing to do. She was just about to give up on the television and go back to her room for a nap, when Clint strolled by the common room. He walked past the door without a glance, stopped and stuck his head back in, a trouble-making grin plastered on his face.

"C'mon, Boobs," he said, walking over and turning off the television. There was nothing on, so Darcy wasn't totally offended by that action.

"Where are we going?" she asked, standing.

"To the range. I'm going to teach you how to shoot." The smirk widened as he began to walk away. Darcy grabbed his arm and yanked him back to her.

"Are you dumb, Birdbrain?" she gaped at him. "If you give me a gun, somebody's gonna end up dead and I'm not counting myself out of that equation!"

"Trust me, it will be fine," said Clint taking her by the shoulders and leading her out of the room.

* * *

"Trust me, he said. It will be fine, he said," Darcy marched out of the elevator and stopped suddenly at the sight of three soldiers and Natasha sitting on the couches in the common room. Clint, not expecting her abrupt break and slammed into her and jostled his injured shoulder. He grunted and winced.

"Oh my God, Clint, I am so sorry."

"For the millionth time, it's fine Darcy." He moved past her and into the common room, making his way over to an empty sofa he gently placed himself on the cushions. "It's just a flesh wound."

"What happened?" Natasha asked poking her nose out from behind her book.

"I gave her a gun," Clint said nonchalantly.

"I told you not too!" Darcy threw her hands up in the air and stormed away to the sound of Sam's laughter. She was never going to touch a gun again. Never.

* * *

It had come to Steve's attention that it hadn't been just Sam cooking dinner for himself and Bucky. Darcy had been helping, too. It made Steve feel even worse about the way he had been treating her. What kind of person made dinner every night for someone that was rude to them and didn't expect a thing in return? A good person, that's who. A person who didn't deserve the way he had been treating Darcy, that was for sure. He had found this out when Sam had decided to go home and visit his parents for the weekend.

"Don't worry about having to order out or boil yourself some chicken." Sam made a disgusted face. "I've already spoken to Darcy, she'll cook for you." He grabbed his overnight bag and shouldered it.

"She doesn't have to do that," Steve said quickly, not wanting to put her out.

"No she doesn't, but she has been since the get-go," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"Since I started cooking for you two, she's been helping, the entire time." He moved towards the door, preparing to leave.

"Why?" Bucky asked from the couch, his frown matching Steve's.

"Because she's a nice girl and she likes to cook?" Sam opened the door. "Plus I think she felt bad about how you three met. Dunno for sure though, you'd have to ask her." And with that Sam was gone, leaving two very confused super soldiers in his wake. They had followed him of course, demanding more answers but hadn't gotten any.

Sam had told them not to worry and everything would be fine but Steve couldn't help but feel guilty. He figured the least they could do was get the grocery's she would need. JARVIS had told them that he could simply have them delivered but Steve had said no. The very least they could do was do their own grocery shopping. That and he didn't want to put the AI out by making him do mundane tasks for them. So that's where they were, at a grocery store. Steve and Bucky hadn't been to a grocery store since before the war but things couldn't have changed that much, could they?

* * *

"I still don't understand how everything costs so much," Steve mumbled to Bucky as they walked through the aisles. They stopped at the bottled water and picked up a few cases.

"Bottled water is stupid," Bucky grumbled, "get a glass or a canteen, like we used too." He walked off to the pasta aisle and Steve followed. "This pasta is made out of rice," he said holding up a bag like it was toxic.

"Half of this stuff is imported… do we make nothing ourselves anymore?" Steve complained picking up a bottle of soy sauce.

"What the hell is wrong with this country?" Bucky took the bottle of soy sauce from Steve, placed it back on the shelf and dragged him away from it.

"Why is there an entire aisle of candy…?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Today's kids are fat enough," said Bucky with a disgusted look on his face.

"Bucky!" Steve reprimanded.

"Well they are!" he shrugged, unapologetic.

"What the hell's a Fuzzy Peach?" Steve grabbed the bag off the peg it hung on and turned it over to read the ingredients. "I don't understand a thing on here…" he muttered under his breath.

"I don't know but I want to try them," Bucky grabbed the bag from him and tossed it into the cart. "I want to try them all!" He spread his arms wide and walked down the aisle, grabbing things at random and tossing them into the cart.

Two hours and thirty bags of grocery's(half of them being junk food) later, they were back at the tower and thoroughly exhausted. Bucky and Steve had never spent that much money in their entire lives. They loaded up the elevator and were about to get off, when the door opened to a small figure holding three large boxes stacked one on top of the other.

"Darcy?" asked Steve, not being able to see her face.

"Uh… Steve?" came the tentative reply.

"Yes," he affirmed and put down his grocery bags. "Here let me," he said taking the boxes from her.

"It's okay, I got-" she tried to stop him but he didn't let her. "Thanks, Tony tends to forget I'm not superhuman and can only lift so much," her shoulders sagged in relief.

"Why not make a couple trips?" he asked.

"Steve, do I look like I think things through?" she rolled her eyes. That would have been the smart thing to do, but no one had ever called Darcy smart before.

"So where too?" Steve shook the boxes, gently. "Don't worry Bucky's got it," he said when he noticed her eying the grocery bags.

"The labs." She waited for Bucky to exit and take all the shopping with him. Then she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for them. The ride and the walk to the lab was quiet, neither party knowing what to say to the other. Darcy moved a little quicker then she normally would, wanting the awkward silence to be over with. When they reached the labs JARVIS announced them and let them in.

"Hey Capsicle, couldn't resist a damsel in distress huh?" Tony poked his head out from under the contraption he was beneath.

"Where do you want these, Tony?" Steve rolled his eyes, he was getting used to the jabs Tony took at him.

"Over there," Tony waved his hand dismissively and went back to his work. Walking over to the appointed corner, he placed the boxes on the counter and turned to survey the room. Tony was under some giant machine, Bruce and Jane were in the corner of the lab bickering over something and Darcy had made her way to her small, cluttered workspace. He had been dismissed. Steve turned to leave when Darcy called out to him.

"Hey Steve? Thanks, for your help."

"Anytime." He grinned at her and left, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

* * *

Sam was back from visiting his parents and it had been three days since they had last seen Darcy. Bucky had decided he didn't like it. Darcy had indeed cooked for them but she always did so at a different time each day, left the food on the counter and then asked JARVIS to tell them when it was ready. He couldn't decide if she was avoiding them or just really busy but somehow he didn't think it was the latter. That was fine with him, if she wouldn't come to him he would go to her.

Bucky made his way off the elevator and to the labs. He paused at the entrance, he had been worried they would be like the ones Hydra had him in but these were nothing like those horrid places. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy; perhaps he had made a mistake in coming here.

"You need something Guyliner?" Tony had spotted him before he'd had a chance to change his mind.

"You said you wanted to look at my arm," he replied, walking into the room casually and looking around. Darcy was in the far corner with Jane looking awfully zoned out.

"Is it Christmas already?" Tony clapped his hands excitedly, "Come sit over here," he patted the empty chair beside the desk he was working at.

"No, we do it here," Bucky motioned to a chair that had a good view of Darcy. He had come to see her after all.

"What? Why?" Tony was confused, "Ohhh." It clicked into place as he followed Bucky's line of sight. "So the Tin Man does have a heart," he snickered. Bucky glared at him and settled into his chair. "Alright, alright, sit here, doesn't bother me," Tony shrugged, grabbed a tool box and began to dig things out of it and lay them on the table. Bucky felt a little foolish, resorting to this, but desperate times and all that jazz.

* * *

"Ready?" Darcy asked Sam as she pulled a blanket and an extra pillow over to a couch in the common room. They were about to watch a movie together while they waited for dinner to be ready. Sam had chosen the movie a horror, it wasn't Darcy's cup of tea but she would prevail.

"Just about, waiting for Steve and Bucky," Sam said commandeering an entire couch for himself. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's cool, I'm just gonna check on the lasagnas." Not that she would say if she did mind. Things weren't as bad between the three of them as they had been but they still made Darcy a little nervous. Walking to the oven, Darcy checked to see if everything was baking nicely. Happy with what she found, she turned and went back the way she came. She entered the common room and stopped, the two super soldiers had taken up both ends of her couch. Her blanket had been neatly folded and hung on the back of the sofa and her pillow was tucked into Steve's side.

"Okay…" she tailed off staring at the two of them. They both regarded her with innocent expressions.

"Problem?" Bucky challenged her.

"Nope, I'll just sit over the-" Darcy made for the last couch but was thwarted by Bucky diving out of his seat and grabbing her wrist. With a tug she almost face planted into the space between Bucky and Steve. "Hey! We need to work on your people skills," she grumbled, righting herself. She glared at Bucky then at Steve like it was his fault. Steve shrugged and rested his arm along the headrest of the couch, getting comfortable. A moment later Bucky did the same, taking Steve's hand in his own behind Darcy's head. They began to watch the movie, the silence only broken by the macabre sounds from the television and Sam's laughter. Sam seemed to have a twisted sense of humour.

"This is really violent," Steve said after a while with a grimace. Darcy squealed and lowered herself in her seat, squishing herself further into Bucky's side.

"Oh God, don't go in there! I can't watch," she squawked and covered her eyes with her hands. Steve smiled at Bucky over her head and disentangled his hand from Bucky's. He patted her on the head in a comforting manner. It wasn't their type of movie but they didn't mind it so much.

* * *

Steve was standing in front of the massive bay window in their apartment looking out over the city when Bucky found him and leant his shoulder against the wall beside it.

"I like her," he said plainly and quickly cutting to the chase.

"I know you do," Steve replied not taking his eyes off the view.

"I like you too," Bucky pushed on.

"I know that as well, Jerk," Steve turned to regard the other man, raising an eyebrow and wondering where this was going.

"Punk," said Bucky, punching Steve lightly in the shoulder. "You like her too, I can tell."

Oh, it was going there.

"She's a good dame, doesn't think before she speaks, but a good a dame all the same," said Steve and Bucky stared at him with a look that said '_you aren't fooling anyone'_. The silence stretched on until Steve cracked. "Alright, alright, she's easy on the eyes."

"You know, Peggy wouldn't want you to be miserable for forever," Bucky spoke softly. Steve took a few steps away from the window and from him.

"Buck," Steve exhaled, "I'm not miserable, I have you." Bucky said nothing, only stared at him silently again. Steve sighed, "I know, Buck, I know."

"I plan on keepin' her around a while, so you better shape up," Bucky nodded and began to walk away from him.

"Sir, yes, Sir," Steve gave his back a mock salute. He wasn't sure if he was ready to move on from Peggy but by the looks of things he might not have a choice.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Darcy was baking again. She loved to bake and normally did it for no reason but today she had one. It was a stay at home girls night, that meant pajamas, junk food, chick flicks, mounds of cuddly blankets and alcohol. It was going to be a good night. Grabbing one of the baking tins from the cupboard she turned, jumped and dropped them with a clang.

"Oh for the love of," she griped, stooping to pick the tins back up. "Hey there Sport, you think next time you could make a little noise." She glared at Bucky.

"No," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then… can I help you with something?" she brought the tin over to the large bowl of cookie dough she had just created.

"No," said Bucky, a blank look on his face.

"Right…" Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, "Hey! Hands out of the dough!" She swatted at his metal hand as he dipped it into the cookie dough and came away with a chunk. Licking it off his fingers, he munched on it happily. "That's for cookies, not for your mouth, besides I don't even know where your fingers have been."

"Do you want too?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, that's okay," she moved the bowl away from him so he couldn't take anymore and began to scoop out her soon to be cookies. He was an awkward human being.

* * *

Steve was in the gym beating a punching bag when he suddenly had to duck to avoid Natasha's leg as it hit the bag hard enough to send it swinging.

"Whatever you're playing at, stop it," she said standing back and glaring at him.

"Natasha, I have no clue what you're talking about," Steve held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Darcy!" she lunged at him, "you and Bucky are moving in on her," her fist barely missed his head as he bobbed away again.

"Okay, and?" He put his fists up to block another punch. Steve could tell by the way she was fighting that Natasha was livid with him.

"And you're letting him be alone with her! He's dangerous!" She kneed him in the gut and he let out an undignified '_oof_'.

"Natasha stop! I can't hit a woman," Steve begged, slightly winded.

"That's too bad for you then," she made to roundhouse him but he blocked.

"He's better when he's around her," Steve said trying to reason with her. It didn't work. "There are no nightmares those nights, he even comes home and talks." He grabbed her wrist, spun it behind her back and shoved her away from him. "He's getting better!" Steve had to lunge to the side as she flew back at him. Just as she made to swipe at him again, she was grabbed around the middle and hoisted up into the air. The harsh sound of air leaving her lungs as she was crushed against Bucky's chest by his metal arm filled the room.

"Steve may not be able to hit a dame, but I can and sure will," Bucky growled into her ear. Natasha tapped his arm quickly and he dropped her onto the floor.

"Trust me Nat, it will be fine," Steve bent down and offered her a hand.

"It better be," she said taking in a huge gulp of air, "because if you hurt her, you die." She pushed herself off the ground and stalked away.

"I feel like that could have gone better," Steve said standing back up. He didn't like that Natasha didn't trust him or Bucky but he understood it. She was just worried for Darcy but he would never let anything bad happen to her, not that Natasha would know that.

"For Natasha, that was better," Bucky shrugged and walked over to the punching bag as if nothing happened. Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Well, that wasn't nearly as awkward as it could have been.

* * *

_**A.N:**__ So I lied. I had a bout of insomnia and wrote another chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up but there's always the chance of more insomnia. _

_Friend me on __Tumblr __! Let's talk! Seriously._

_Check out my profile for a list of places to find me __and to find out about my novel._


	5. The Self Rescuing Princess

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Five:  
The Self Rescuing Princess

"Sam? JARVIS let me in, he said you weren't well," Darcy called from the doorway to Sam's apartment. She heard an awful retching noise followed by the flush of a toilet and a groan.

"I'm dying," Sam groaned as he crawled out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Don't get too close." He hoisted himself onto the couch and didn't move.

"Aw, muffin, do you need anything?" Darcy cooed. She made a motion to go to him but stopped herself, not wanting to catch whatever it was he had.

"I would love you forever if you would bring me Gravol and some soup. I've been throwing up all night and now I'm so hungry… please," Sam begged softly, still laying in the fetal position.

"Sure thing bird-boy, sit tight and I will make you some fresh," Darcy moved for the door.

"No chicken noodle… I hate chicken noodle," whined Sam pathetically after her.

"Got it."

* * *

Darcy was frozen in fear, fear for her life. If she moved she would probably die, so it was best to stand still. She was almost positive its eyesight depended on movement and that it could smell the terror coming off her. This was all Sam's fault. If he hadn't gotten sick, she wouldn't have gone to the kitchen to make him soup. She hated Sam.

"Darcy?" she heard Steve call her name.

Oh thank God, the cavalry had arrived.

"In here," she said softly, afraid to raise her voice.

"JARVIS said you needed us," his voice was closer now.

"One of you, both of you, I don't care which, I just need you badly." She heard them enter the kitchen behind her but didn't turn to look at them, too afraid to lose sight of the monstrosity before her.

"Do you now?" Bucky's voice held a hint of amusement and something else she couldn't place.

"Yes!" she hissed. They needed to hurry up and save her already.

"What's wrong, Doll?" Bucky was beside her now.

"That," she pointed to the wall in front of her.

"I don't- is this a joke?" Steve asked, coming up on her other side.

"Kill it! Please! For the love of God, kill it. I can't move until you do, it'll get me." The sheer terror in her voice told them she believed that statement wholly.

"It's just a spider, Darcy." Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"PLEASE!" she shouted not able to keep quiet anymore.

"Okay, okay," Steve squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and walked over to the counter. He grabbed some paper towel and returned.

"There, all gone," he said as he squished the spider, crumpled up the paper towel and disposed of it.

"Thank you," she almost cried in relief. "I thought I was going to die," she said in all seriousness.

"Darcy," Bucky teased her with a grin on his face.

"If I'd had my Taser I would have Tasered the little shit," the vehemence in her voice was startling.

"I feel like that would have been overkill," Steve laughed.

"It's never overkill when it comes to spiders," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is that all?" Steve asked.

"Actually, since you're here, you can help me make Sam some soup." Darcy moved past them to the cupboard and removed a large pot.

"We can't cook," Steve reminded her as she placed the pot on the counter top;

"That's okay, I'll help you," she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sam was their friend too, they should help him, especially after all he'd done for them.

"Sure," Bucky complied, causing Darcy to cock her head to the side and raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Shaking her head she crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and took out some vegetables.

"Great, Bucky you can start chopping the vegetables," she said, handing them to him. "Nice and small, please and thank you." She watched him clean and slice a carrot like a pro. "You're creepy good at that," she noted, watching him handle the knife with ease.

"Steve, I need a tall person, get me those spices?" she pointed to the top shelf and made grabby hands at the spice bottles she needed. Steve smiled, reaching over her head he grabbed them and handed them to her. This was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

It had been two days since learning to make soup with Darcy. Steve and Bucky had volunteered to play nurse maid to Sam because they couldn't get sick and she could. Once they had finished the soup, they had taken it from her and shooed her away with promises of a healthy Sam. Which had been chivalrous of them but meant they hadn't seen much of her and it was making Bucky antsy. Tonight, Sam had dismissed them, saying he felt much better and to go and find their girl. So they were hanging around the common room in hopes of her dropping by when Jane and Pepper entered.

"Doctor Foster, Ms. Potts," Steve nodded at the two women.

"It's just Jane, Steve," Jane corrected him.

"Steve, James, how are you?" Pepper gave them a mega watt smile.

"We're doing okay, what brings you down here? You waiting for Tony?" Steve asked. It was odd to see Pepper in the common room unless it was for some sort of Avengers movie night.

"Darcy actually, we came to see her outfit before she leaves," said Pepper.

"Leaves?" Bucky piped up.

"She's got a date," said Jane offhand.

"With who?" Bucky was sitting up straight now, looking perturbed.

"His name is Dylan, he's from R&D," Jane supplied, but before they could question her further a throat cleared, drawing their attention.

"Well?" Darcy asked, flouncing into the room and spinning for them.

"You look beautiful!" Jane exclaimed clapping her hands.

"That dress looks amazing on you," said Pepper with the same enthusiasm. The dress in question was a skin tight, green number, that showed off no skin but displayed every curve perfectly. The jewel green of the dress complemented her pale skin superbly and her luscious lips popped in a deep velvety red. Her hair was up and her glasses were gone. She looked beautiful, Steve and Bucky felt their mouths drop.

"Thank you," said Darcy bashfully. "Alright, I gotta go!" She clapped her hands together and made to leave.

"Where's your date?" Steve said quickly, wanting to know more and not wanting her to leave.

"Probably at the restaurant, where I should be," she said digging through her purse for something.

"He's not picking you up?" Steve was appalled.

"No? 21st century dude, I'll meet him there and I'll probably pay half of the bill too," Darcy waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Go get 'em tiger," said Jane with a growl, causing the two women to laugh.

"Bye! Don't wait up," and with that Darcy was gone. Bucky stood to go after her, determined to bring her back.

"You can't!" Steve grabbed Bucky and yanked him back onto the couch.

"I can!" he hissed, getting ready to fight him.

"Bucky! We never laid claim to her, she's not our girl," Steve reasoned with him.

"She will be," but Bucky couldn't be reasoned with.

"She can go out on a date," Bucky glared at him and huffed. Standing, he shook off Steve's hand and stomped off. He needed to go hit something.

* * *

The evening had been great. Dylan had been great, he was smart, funny, good looking to boot and they had hit it off really well. So well in fact, he had walked her home.

"Well thanks for tonight," Darcy said stopping in front of the Avengers entrance to the tower. "I had a good time," she smiled shyly at him.

"Me too," he grinned down at her, "We should do it again."

"We should," she agreed. Dylan lowered his head and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was demanding and deepened fast then Darcy was ready for. "Whoa there, buddy," she pulled away but he moved forward. "Stop," she put a hand on his chest and tried to force him away from her.

"C'mon Darce, I know you want it," he pressed forward again.

"I said STOP!" Darcy struggled, "Get. Off. Me." Darcy grabbed her purse tighter and tried to open it to get to her Taser.

"I believe the lady said stop."

Dylan was roughly yanked off of her and thrown across the pavement.

"Let me kill him," Bucky snarled.

"Get the hell outa here," Steve barked at Dylan, the latter of the two getting shakily to his feet and taking off down the street on a limp.

"Are you hurt?" Bucky asked grabbing her shoulders and looking her over. Satisfied he let Steve take her and do the same.

"How much have you had to drink? I can practically smell it coming off you," Steve shook her gently. "Letting a man take advantage of you like that." He squeezed her shoulders a little to tight. "These are the kind of men you date?" She pulled away from him and he let her. "You should be seeing someone who respects you," he admonished.

"I didn't kno-" Darcy started.

"I expected better of you Darcy, you're a smart broad," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I had a Taser! I was going to use it," said Darcy trying to defend herself.

"When? After he raped you?" Steve scolded and Darcy looked mortified. Her eyes began to water and she sniffled holding back a sob. Before he had time to say anything else she took off. Bucky punched him in the arm, hard.

"You were a real egg there, I know you were scared but that was over the top, genius," said the sergeant with a glare.

"I'm such a grease ball," Steve groaned, plopping his head into his hands, "I just kept thinking what if we weren't there."

"I know, punk," Bucky put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't though."

* * *

Darcy had cried until all her mascara had run off and she looked like The Winter Soldier. Normally being yelled at, for something that wasn't her fault, didn't bother her so much but she didn't expect it from Steve; especially not after what she had just been through. Running up the stairs and to her room, she barricaded herself in. She made sure JARVIS kept everyone away and she cried, long and hard.

When she had finally stopped, Darcy washed her face, changed into some sweats and tied her hair into a messy high bun on top of her head… none of that helped at all. She wasn't feeling sad anymore, she was feeling something else.

She was pissed.

Every time she replayed Steve's words in her head she seethed. How dare he? How dare they? She was not some helpless little girl and they needed to know that. In fact, they were going to find that out, right now. To hell with it being 2AM… if she couldn't sleep, neither could they.

Darcy marched down the corridor and into the waiting elevator. Taking it one floor up she stalked off down the hallway until she reached their door and pounded on it. A moment later she the door opened.

"Darcy," said Sam opening the door to Steve and Bucky's apartment. She stormed past him and into the living room without acknowledging him.

"You two!" she barked, pointing a finger at the two men sitting on the couch before her.

"Darc-" Steve started to get up but was shoved back onto the sofa.

"No, you sit there and listen up, because I am only going to say this once. Thank you for helping me but how dare you? That was a traumatic event for me and you yelling at me didn't help. I could have and would have, handled it." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

"Oh like you were hand-" Bucky started in but was cut off.

"Am I finished? No. If being treated like I'm a victimized invalid is the cost of your help then I don't want it. Ever. I am a self rescuing princess over here and I don't need anyone to save me." She began to pace the room. "And if you ever, ever, pull that 1930's rape victim bullshit on me again, I will end you." She stopped in front of them again, made a fist and punched her open palm. "Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," chorused both super soldiers with equal looks of shame and bewilderment on their faces.

"Good." Darcy stomped her foot once and then turned and strode out of the apartment. "Douche nozzles," she said to Sam as she passed him on her way out, causing him to smile. Darcy hadn't wanted that to be the first time she was in their apartment but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Darcy scowled at the punching bag she was taking her aggression out on, imagining Steve's face. She was doing a poor job of it, this she knew, but it was the thought that mattered, right?

"You're over extending."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Go away," Darcy snarled, punching the bag just a little harder.

"You've been avoiding us," said Bucky. Oh great, it was both of them. Of course it was both of them, where one went the other followed.

"Gee, I wonder why," she said stopping and turning to glower at them.

"Darce," Steve sighed looking abashed.

"Traitor," Darcy gripped, looking up at the ceiling.

"My apologies Miss Darcy but I thought it was time you three spoke," JARVIS replied evenly.

"How am I supposed to apologize if I can't find you to talk to you." Steve moved closer to her.

"Through JARVIS," said Darcy angrily, turning back to the punching bag and hitting it.

"Darcy," Steve grabbed her arm and turned her to him, "I am sorry. I was scared and my mouth ran away with me. I was a bonehead," he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand in his. "Forgive me?" he pleaded. Bucky moved to stand beside her, crowding her. She scowled at them but then sighed.

"Maybe."

"I can work with maybe," Steve's worried expression broke into a huge grin.

"What were you guys doing down stairs anyway?" Darcy inquired, moving away from them. They were both very good looking men and Darcy was far from blind. Having them both so close was intoxicating.

"Waiting for you," Steve mumbled and blushed.

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"We were worried," Bucky answered for Steve.

"Well apparently you had a right to be." Their closeness was starting to get awkward.

"Here, let's teach you how to throw a decent punch so next time you don't have to rely on your Taser," said Steve avoiding the topic and guiding Darcy back to the punching bag. Bucky strode around the bag to the other side of it and braced it for her.

"Hands up, fix your posture," he instructed her, giving her a once over. Steve used his foot to widen her stance and his hands to move her hips and fists into proper position. Bucky nodded at her and she hit the bag.

"Don't bend your wrist, keep it nice and straight," Steve demonstrated for her. "And try not to drag your knuckles, we don't want them to bleed… we need to get you some gloves." She punched the bag again and he gave her an approving nod.

"Make sure you follow through, put your weight behind it," Bucky coached her, giving her a genuine smile.

* * *

Darcy stopped and smacked her forehead, she had forgotten her iPod in the gym. Sighing, she turned around and backtracked. She was just about to enter the gym when she stopped and threw herself behind the door. Peeking back in, she covered her mouth with a hand. Steve and Bucky were close, like intimately close. Bucky whispered something into Steve's ear making him laugh and then kissed his cheek. Steve moved his head to capture Bucky's lips instead.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked, standing beside Darcy. Damn super spy's and their super sleuthing skills!

"Shhhh!" Darcy out a finger to her mouth. "Go, go, go," she shooed Natasha away from the gym.

"What are you smiling about?" the red headed spy questioned her, suspiciously.

"Did you know Steve and Bucky were a thing?" Darcy practically screeched. "I just caught them kissing, it was so cute!" Darcy cooed. "Do you think they've been together since before the war?"

"Oh _Milaya_, what am I going to do with you," Natasha sounded exasperated but like she knew something Darcy didn't.

"What?" Darcy asked, "No, seriously, what?" she asked again when Natasha did nothing but stare at her. Natasha shook her head, clapped her on her shoulder and walked away, muttering to herself in Russian.

Well, that could have been a lot more awkward.

* * *

_**A.N:**__ A mixture of insomnia and sitting myself in a Starshmucks made me taka taka this out for you all. I guess insomnia is good for something! _

_Friend me on __Tumblr __ and _Twitter_. Let's talk! Seriously. Check out my profile to find out more about me__._


	6. Surprise Kisses

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Six:  
Surprise Kisses

Darcy wasn't going to tell anyone about what had happened with Dylan. He was a no good piece of shit, but she was afraid of what Thor or Natasha might do to him. She was pretty sure Natasha knew how to hide a body and didn't want to find out if her theory was correct. However, as it turned out, JARVIS had been recording Darcy's entire mishap with Dylan and reported it to Tony. Tony had then lost his metaphorical shit and after making sure Darcy was okay, went straight to Pepper. Pepper had in turn personally fired Dylan and blackballed him from the industry. Darcy tried not to feel too bad about that. At least the would-be rapist still had his pathetic life, after all, even if it was ruined. Darcy grinned. In her eyes justice was served.

* * *

Any worries Darcy had of Bucky still being dangerous seemed to melt away after catching Steve and him canoodling. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to think of him as dangerous after having seen him be so gentle with Steve. That's why, when she saw them both next she was so candid. The elevator dinged in front of her and the doors slid open to reveal to large soldiers waiting to get off.

"Awww!" Darcy cooed reaching up and pinching both their cheeks. "You two are so cute!" she said squishing their heads together so they were cheek to cheek.

"Thanks, I think?" Steve said, his face still mashed together with Bucky's.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for and in violation of your personal bubbles," she said, taking her hands back.

"You can violate my personal bubble anytime, dollface," Bucky gave her a wink and she laughed.

"Where are you off to?" Steve asked, noticing her outdoor apparel and large bag.

"I feel like it's a day for central park reading, wanna come?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Let me get my sketchbook," Steve answered automatically.

"You draw?" That information blew her mind. She had never imagined Captain America would be an artist.

"Very well," Bucky answered her, taking her hand and pulling her into the elevator so they could go to their apartment.

* * *

They had laid out a giant blanket and sprawled out on it. Bucky and Darcy with a book each and Steve with his sketchbook and pencils. It was a good day for it, sunny but not too hot. Darcy smiled at the two boys on either side of her. This was perfect. Turning over, she grabbed her phone and laid down.

"Guys, c'mere, I want a picture," she stuck her arms out in front of her, ready to take a selfie. They both turned and laid their heads next to hers, so she could take the picture. "Aw, we're so cute," she clucked.

"We look good together," said Bucky, taking the phone from her and looking at the picture more closely.

"We do!" she exclaimed.

"I want a copy of that," Steve grabbed the phone from Bucky so he could look at the image.

"I'll upload it to the Stark cloud and you can download it from there," she turned around to grab her book again.

"The cloud?" Steve was confused.

"Um, it's pretty much just JARVIS' secure server," Darcy explained.

"In my day, clouds were something you looked at and argued about what they looked like with your friends," said Steve sourly.

"Oh Steve… you're such a grandpa," Darcy laughed and he blushed. Reaching over she pinched his cheek and he swatted her hand away, embarrassed. Bucky couldn't help but chortle at the two.

* * *

"Are you and Steve… a thing?" Jane asked from the opposite couch her and Thor had commandeered. The three of them were in the common room watching cartoons for Thor's amusement.

"What, no!" Darcy scoffed.

"Are you and Bucky a thing?" the other woman tried again.

"Jane, are you crazy?" Darcy asked, turning onto her side so she could look at them better.

"It's just you seem awfully cozy," Jane shrugged.

"The Captain and Soldier doth seem very taken with you, Lady Darcy," Thor spoke, looking away from the television.

"We're just friends, guys," she assured them, but they didn't look convinced. "It's true, their like… together."

"Together, together?" Jane clarified.

"Yeah."

"How doth thou know this?" Thor asked.

"Just trust me," said Darcy with an eye roll and went back to watching cartoons, successfully ending the conversation.

* * *

Why had she agreed to this? She had been helping Bruce in the labs and asking him questions about how he was able to be so calm when he had brought up yoga. It had seemed really cool the way he spoke about it, so when he had asked her if she wanted to try it, she had said sure! She regretted that now.

"Okay, now slide into revolved side angle pose," Bruce said calmly, moving more neatly then she had ever imagined him to be able to. Darcy tried to copy him and failed.

"Bruce, I'm stuck," she huffed.

"What?" he sounded baffled.

"I'm stuck, if I move in any way, I'm going to fall and hurt myself… help."

Bruce quickly got up and helped to unfold her, Darcy wobbled and fell on her behind. An explosion of laughter came from behind her and she scowled.

"I hate you guys." She turned to see Steve, Bucky, Sam and Clint standing in the doorway to the gym. "So much." That only seemed to make them laugh louder.

"Hey man, it's harder for her, she's got two huge weights on her chest making it difficult for her to balance properly," said Clint, smacking Sam on the shoulder.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be peaceful and calming," Darcy whined to Bruce, ignoring the quartet behind her. "I feel like I died."

"It takes patience and practice," Bruce reassured her.

"Oh honey, you're so graceful," said Steve, wiping a tear from his eye.

"If you aren't joining in, you are leaving," Bruce said to them, "before I get angry."

"Ha! You got in trouble," she taunted them as they all turned to leave, not wanting to risk angering The Hulk.

"Let's continue," said Bruce focusing back on her.

"Ugh."

* * *

Darcy was baking again, cupcakes this time. She figured it would be a nice treat for the Science Bro's and Bra, respectively. She had just put them in the oven when Steve and Bucky walked in.

"Hey!" she beamed at them.

"Hey Darce," Steve smiled at her. They hovered in the doorway looking awkward and like they had something to say.

"What's up?" she asked, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"We were wondering something…" Steve started.

"Lay it on me," she turned to them.

"If only," Bucky muttered under his breath.

"Speak up hot shot, I can't hear you," said Darcy looking confused.

"We were gonna go for dinner and were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us tonight?" Steve asked looking down, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like out of the Tower?" Darcy queried.

"Yes," said Bucky.

"To a restaurant," said Steve.

"A nice one," Bucky finished.

"Yeah, sure, it's a date!" she clapped her hands together, "It'll be fun!" It had been a long week and getting out of the Tower again would be nice.

"Great! We'll come get you at six." Steve shoved Bucky out of the kitchen quickly.

"Can't wait," she called after them. Gosh, they were so cute! She was so happy they had found each other again. What were the odds?

* * *

The boys had picked her up at six like they had promised, looking dapper. The dinner had been excellent. The food had been so delicious Darcy stuffed herself to the brim. The conversation had been a little slow at first but had picked up throughout the night. But now it was time to go. The waiter brought their bill and placed it on the table. Steve grabbed it before Darcy could.

"How much?" Darcy asked as she stretched.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking slightly offended.

"The bill, genius, how much do I owe you," she rolled her eyes.

"It's on us," said Bucky.

"No," she began to rummage around her purse for her wallet.

"Darcy, we can afford to take a pretty dame out to dinner," Steve argued with her.

"Yeah and I can afford to pay for myself," she let out a triumphant '_ha_' as she pulled out her wallet.

"Darcy, please?" Steve said, snatching her wallet out of her hands. "My treat?"

"If it really bothers you and makes you feel better…" she trailed off.

"It does," he smiled at her and gave her back her wallet.

"Okay but next time it's my treat," she said, putting it away.

"We'll see," said Bucky lightly as he helped her from her seat. "Ice cream?" he asked.

"Oh my God, I love you," she beamed up at him and he grinned down at her.

* * *

Why was it always her? Darcy had been bringing a Tupperware container full of cupcakes down to the labs for the Science Bro's and Bra, respectively, when it had happened. She had just gone through the labs doors when the explosion occurred. The next thing she remembered she was waking up on the floor, her back hurt and the lab was in lock down. Darcy scanned the room, picking up her cracked glasses and shoving them back onto her face. Tony had been blasted into the wall and now lay unconscious on the cold floor. She was just about to go to him when something roared and she froze.

"Fuck," Darcy swore. Bruce had been in the lab… that meant… looking up she froze, standing before her in all his green glory was The Hulk.

"Hey there, big fella," Darcy's smile wobbled as she stood up slowly. The Hulk snorted and growled at her. Looking around she spotted the cupcake container beside her and picked it up, moving ever so sloth like.

"Cupcake?" she opened the box and waved it at him. He moved forward and snatched it from her hand, upending it into his mouth.

"Hulk like," he said tossing away the now empty container.

"If you promise not to smash me, I'll make you more," Darcy tried. Could The Hulk be bought? There was a loud crack from behind her and she heard the shatter proof glass crack. She turned just in time to see Bucky wind up and punch the glass again with his metal arm, it shattered.

"Darcy!" he shouted as he ran into the room.

"Get away from him!" Steve yelled and shoved her out of the way. She hit the ground for the second time that day. The Hulk roared and smashed. Taking one gigantic swing, he caught Bucky in the side and hit him hard enough to send him into the wall head first. Bouncing off, Bucky hit the ground and didn't move. Steve moved to cover his friend as The Hulk advanced on him.

"NO!" Darcy dove in front of the boys, "STOP!" she waved her arms drawing his attention. "CUPCAKES!" Darcy screamed. "I will make you all of the cupcakes in the world! Just please don't hurt him."

The Hulk paused and seemed to think about the offer, nobody moved.

"Hulk like boobs," he said finally, reaching out he thumped her on the head as gently as he could. Darcy let out a startled laugh.

"Uh thanks, I think," she grinned up at him. "Come, let's go sit in the corner for a bit while the med staff help Tony." Darcy led the big green giant away from the unconscious people.

"Hulk like Tony."

"I know big guy, that's why we have to move, so he can get help." They sat in the corner of the labs until finally The Hulk changed back into a very naked Bruce Banner.

* * *

Darcy was pacing back and forth outside Steve and Bucky's apartment. After his run-in with The Hulk, Steve and Sam had brought Bucky home after medical had treated him. They had said it would be better for him to wake up with familiar surroundings and not surrounded by tubes and machines. Everyone had agreed with them.

Darcy hadn't been able to be there when they were treating him because the med staff had attacked her once The Hulk had disappeared into Bruce Banner once again. Once she was released, she went straight to the boys' apartment and stood outside, afraid to knock. She didn't want to bother them in such a high stress situation. So she stood there, for half an hour, waiting for God knows what. Darcy sighed and shook her head.

What was she doing?

Turning, she walked back down the hallway towards the elevator. She would come back after things had died down a bit. They probably needed some time alone together first anyway.

"Darcy!" Steve called jogging towards her.

"Steve! Is he okay?" she spun around to face him, worry lacing her words.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Steve grabbed her shoulders. "Do you hear me?"

"I couldn't let him hurt Bucky!" Darcy protested.

"You could have died!" Steve shouted at her, squeezing her shoulders way too tightly. She was going to have a few bruises in the morning, she just knew it.

"Steve, I'm okay!" Grabbing his hands, she pulled them off her shoulders before more damage could be done. "Everything is okay," she said softly, taking his hands and rubbing small circles over them with her thumbs.

"Oh to hell with this," Steve said suddenly and yanked his hands out of hers. A moment later his lips crashed down on hers. Darcy gasped and open her mouth to which he took advantage, sliding his tongue into hers. The kiss was rough and passionate, not at all how she'd imagined Steve would kiss. He'd placed both his large hands on either side of Darcy's face and drew her in closer as he devoured her lips.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he said, pulling back but keeping his hands on the sides of her face.

"It's okay, I get it," said Darcy pulling away from him. "You were worried… that was reassuring… I'm gonna go." Darcy was breathless. She had just been kissed by Captain America and her knees were weak. Even if he was gay, she wasn't and he was pretty.

Damn, what had that boy done to her?

Walking backwards, she made her way to the elevator and got on it.

"No, I don't think you do," Steve whispered after her, watching her leave.

* * *

Darcy was cleaning up the mess she had made from making her breakfast the next morning when Bucky showed up, looking disheveled and limping slightly as he entered the kitchen.

"Bucky!" She jumped at the sight of him. "What are you doing out of bed?!"

He looked upset and determined as he stalked toward her like a lion stalks its prey. Darcy began to back away, nervous and a little fearful. The only thought going through her head was '_he must know'_ she had kissed Steve and he was pissed. After all, they were a couple and Darcy had just moved in on his man. He kept moving silently forward and her backwards until she had no where to go. Bumping into the counter, she gulped.

"Bucky, I-" Darcy began when he reached her but was cut off with his lips being softly placed on hers. He placed his metal hand on her waist and drew her to him and ran the other one through her hair. The kiss was slow, gentle and filled with emotion. He pulled back and placed both hands on the sides of her face, cradling it. He peppered kisses all over her face until finally he stopped and rested his forehead against hers.

"I… have to go," said Darcy wigging out the side and dashing around him.

"Darcy," Bucky called softly after her, his voice deep and throaty. She took off down the hallway and to her room, not stopping when he called out after her. She had officially made out with both members of one couple, without the others' consent. She was a terrible person. She was a home-wrecker! Oh God, what was she going to do?

How had things gotten so awkward?!

* * *

_**A.N:**__ Okay so finally something happens! This was really hard to write… I blush when I have to write intimate scenes. I just can't do it. _

_Friend me on __Tumblr __and _Twitter_. Let's talk! Seriously. Check out my profile to find out more about me__._


	7. Not So Awkward

Well,  
That Was Awkward

Chapter Seven:  
Not So Awkward

Two days after the mishap in the lab, Darcy opened her front door to find a large envelope and a square box on the floor. Inside the envelope was a card that read:

'_Sorry for blowing you up. I was going to make you a robot that gave you on-demand massages but Pepper said I should just go with chocolates. –Tony'_

Under the card were Belgian chocolates straight from the country itself. They were the most delicious chocolates she had ever consumed. If this is what she got for a simple accident, maybe she should let Tony blow her up more often.

* * *

It's not that Darcy was avoiding Steve and Bucky but Darcy was totally avoiding Steve and Bucky. Like the plague to be exact. It's just that she didn't know how to handle the fact that they had both kissed her, probably without the other ones consent. She felt like a home-wrecker. Darcy didn't want to be one of those, she didn't want to break up the cutest, most well-deserved relationship she had ever seen. Maybe the kisses didn't mean anything and it was silly that she was hiding. Maybe being kissed like that was some weird gay ritualistic way to make sure you were okay after a horrible accident? If that were the case, she could work with that.

"Lady Darcy, why art thou hiding?" Thor inquired, towering over her, snapping her out of her reprieve. Darcy was currently crouched behind one of the couches in the common room because Steve and Bucky were in the hall.

"Shut up and get down here!" Darcy whispered, grabbing Thor and yanking him down beside her.

"Art thou hiding from The Captain and The Soldier?" asked Thor looking perplexed.

"Yeah… we're playing a game."

"A game!" he exclaimed, causing Darcy to smack a hand over his mouth. "What game is this?" came Thor's muffled question.

"It's one where they only get to speak to me if they can find me," she answered him. "So far I'm winning." Removing her hand she sat back on her haunches and gave him the universal '_shh_' sign. She had been doing so well all week, she didn't need him to ruin it for her now.

"Well done, Lady Darcy," Thor whispered.

"Thank you, Thor," she pat his shoulder. "Now go lead them away so I can go hide somewhere else."

With that he smiled and stood up, walking from the room she heard his booming voice greet the duo and slowly fade away as they got further from her.

Success!

* * *

"She's a civilian Clint, she shouldn't be here." Natasha's raised voice stopped Darcy in her tracks. She was on the way to the kitchen/common room, when she had heard the shouting.

"It could have happened to anyone, Tasha," Clint's voice reasoned with Natasha's. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's not just that. She's falling in with the wrong people, it's not safe here for her anymore."

Darcy crept closer, making as little sound as she could. Holding her breath, she poked her head around the door frame. At the other end of the room, by the entrance to the kitchen, stood Hawkeye and Black Widow facing one another.

"Nat, do you hear yourself? You need to calm down a little," said Clint, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What did you just say?" Natasha's voice was quiet, causing Darcy to flinch… Clint was in for it now.

"Nothing," he back-peddled and made to remove his hand.

"Did you just tell me to calm down?" Natasha asked, grabbing his wrist.

"I…No?" Clint sputtered as she twisted his arm behind his back in a move almost to fast for Darcy to follow. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" Clint went with the arm bar and didn't struggle.

"Natasha! Stop!" Darcy ran out from behind her and over to the two super spies. Reaching out she grabbed Natasha's arm and tugged on it. The red-head turned on her like lightening.

"You! Keep your nose out of this for once!" she seethed and pointed a finger in Darcy's face.

"Sorry…" Darcy jerked back as if she had been slapped. Turning she fled the room, a little hurt and fearful of Natasha's wrath.

"_Milaya_…" Natasha called after her, regretting her outburst.

"Well done," said Clint, circling his arm and stretching it out. Turning, Natasha glared at him and punched him in the same shoulder.

* * *

Darcy desperately needed advice but she had no one to advise her. Natasha and Clint were out, there was no way she was going to talk to them anytime soon. Sam would probably agree with Natasha, even if he and Darcy were friends. She couldn't ask JARVIS because the AI was afraid of Natasha. Thor and Jane were biased and would tell her everything was cupcakes and roses. There was always Tony or Pepper… Tony was just no and Pepper, Darcy didn't feel comfortable whining to the CEO of Stark Industries. As for Steve and Bucky, she was avoiding them for good reason. So that left one person: Bruce. And Bruce was currently trying to avoid her after The Hulk incident.

But Bruce was too nice to be mean and unbiased enough to tell her the truth. Plus he was a scientist, so that meant he was smart and would probably give really good advice. To hell with him trying to avoid her, she needed to talk. Darcy marched down to the labs and paused at the door, scanning the room. Bruce was hunched over something in the corner alone. No Tony or Jane. Perfect.

"Hey," Darcy announced, her presence causing Bruce to jump a little and look up.

"Hey," he sighed, taking off his glasses and frowning at her.

"I know, you're avoiding me, but I need some advice. Got a sec?" she asked, walking over and plopping down into the chair in front of him.

"Sure, what's up?" he put down the papers he was holding onto and gave her his full attention.

"I'm stuck. I've fallen into somewhere I don't belong and I don't know what to do about it." Darcy lent forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

"So get un-stuck," Bruce said simply.

"Thanks, genius."

"It's that simple, only you can get yourself out of whatever is holding you. If you feel like you're somewhere you don't belong, do something about it. If you stay where you are, you might never find where you belong." He put back on his glasses and Darcy blinked at him, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I think I'm a home-wrecker," said Darcy cavalierly.

"Excuse me?"

"I kissed two people, that are a couple, at different times and the other doesn't know about it," she explained.

"I don't know what to say to that," Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "You know you're asking for relationship advice from someone whose been out of the dating game longer than you've been alive right?"

"You're not that old," Darcy smiled at him.

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I don't know what to tell you Darcy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I just needed to say it out loud. I think I know what I'm going to do," she told him, getting out of the chair and standing.

"Well, feel free to talk at me whenever," Bruce said, picking up his papers again.

"Thanks, Big Green," she winked at him, then paused. "Too soon?"

"Yes," he grimaced.

"Sorry."

* * *

Darcy looked around the room, checking to see if she had missed anything. She didn't have much but what she did have was packed into two garbage bags and three boxes. It was almost embarrassing, her lack of worldly possessions, but for most of her life she had either been an orphan, a student or an unpaid intern. She couldn't afford squat. That was okay by her though, she didn't need much and she had been lucky with scholarships and having Tony offer her a room in the tower.

Sighing, she hefted the last bag over her shoulder and brought it out into the hallway where the rest of her stuff was waiting for her. It would take a few trips to get everything to the car but she could manage.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked from behind her. She jumped and swung around nearly tripping over the giant bag in her hand.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" she cried coming face to face with the Winter Soldier. Bucky stood before her in his full regalia, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. "Why hasn't somebody given you a bell yet?" she asked clutching her chest. She was pretty sure he had just shaved a good five years off of her life. She could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in a slight smirk but it happened so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Taking out the trash?" he asked casually. His voice was gritty.

"In a manner of speaking," she said stacking one box on top of another. He gave her a pointed look and glanced at the boxes on the floor in front of her.

"Moving out," she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I am." Closing the door to her room, she hoisted a garbage bag of clothing over her shoulder. He reached forward and took it from her before dropping it back onto the floor.

"What are you-" she was cut off by Bucky as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she screeched, staring at his backside. "Put me down you barbarian." Bucky ignored her racket as he got into the elevator and off again on his floor. She '_oof'd_' as he bounced her up and down to quiet her. Making his way to his apartment, he strode through the door was and over to Steve.

"She's leaving," Bucky said tossing her into the room in front of him. Darcy stumbled and smacked into Steve's chest before she had time to get her footing. She only just had time to register that Steve was also in his uniform. They must have just gotten back from a mission.

"What?" Steve asked confused, grasping her shoulders lightly he righted her. "Leaving where?"

"Moving out," Bucky answered for her as he shut the door to their apartment.

"What? Why?" Steve looked down at her. Darcy was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"All good things must come to an end?" she said shyly.

"Darcy," Bucky's voice was unimpressed.

"I don't really belong here," she told them, placing her hands over Steve's and pulling his off her shoulders.

"Who told you that?" he asked flatly.

"I told me that," she was stepping away from them now.

"Don't sell yourself short," Bucky said, coming forward, grasping her forearm and pulling her back in again.

"I'm not an Avenger," she struggled with him.

"No, you're not, but who makes sure we're all fed?" Steve reasoned.

"I don't really."

"You always have something ready for us when we get back from missions. You practically force feed Tony, Bruce and Jane and you leave proper portioned meals for the rest of us in the fridge with sticky notes on them." Steve gave her a look that said he wasn't buying her shit. "If it was a bad mission there's always freshly baked cookies, milk, tea, coffee and booze ready and waiting for us by each of our apartment doors. You keep the gym stocked with clean towels, water and every energy drink imaginable," he went on.

"You wrangle three of the team into regular hygiene and sleep," Bucky chipped in.

"You keep me company and watch bad movies with me when I can't sleep." Clint chimed in from the air duct above them. Since Loki had brainwashed him he sometimes had panic attacks at night when it was time for him to rest.

"Clint!" Bucky snapped.

"Leaving," came the archers reply.

"And don't think we haven't noticed you dealing with the press and telling them where to go for us," Bucky sounded almost proud.

"You're one of us Darcy, you can't just leave," said Steve taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Anyway, I hate to break it to you Doll, but you can't leave, it's not safe out there for you anymore," Bucky folded his arms across his chest. "You've been seen with too many of us. You're a target now. It's safer if you stay here, where we can keep an eye on you."

"None of that matters, I'm still leaving," said Darcy, wrenching herself away from them.

"Why are you so hell bent on leaving?" Bucky looked stricken.

"You know why!" Darcy spat.

"No I don… because we kissed you?" realization dawned on his facial features.

"I'm not a homewre- wait you both know?" The anger that had been growing in Darcy's chest started to deflate.

"Of course we know, we do talk." The look on Steve's face was almost comical as he gestured between himself and Bucky. "So that's why you're leaving?"

"I don't want to come betwee-"

"You wont come between us… well maybe only literally," Bucky smirked.

"Bucky!" Steve reached out and smacked his arm.

"What? It's what we both want," he said evenly.

"I… you… uh?" Darcy babbled.

"Yes," Steve affirmed.

"I need to sit." Her knees were beginning to shake. Taking her hand again and placing one of his own on the small of her back, Steve led her over to the couch, where she plopped down gracelessly.

"Honey, no one thinks you're a home-wrecker," said Steve, kneeling down in front of her. "We're both interested in you. We thought we had made that clear when we took you out on a date." He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"Oh my God, that was a real date?" Darcy gaped at them.

"What did you think it was?" Bucky rolled his eyes as he joined Steve kneeling in front of her and mirroring his hand on her knee.

"I don't know, just us going out for dinner!" Darcy said loudly, while wildly waving her hands around in front of her.

"No, that was a date," affirmed Steve, while grabbing her hands and stilling them.

"Oh… okay."

"We are very interested in having you join our relationship," Bucky told her softly, making it as clear as possible so there were no more misunderstandings.

"I… you… okay," she said stunned.

Dropping her hands, Steve leant forward and placed his on the sides of her face. Dragging her to him, he placed his lips on hers for their second kiss. This one was soft and gentle, the way she'd imagined him to kiss in the first place. Pulling away, he smiled softly at her, then leant back. Bucky gave them both a giant smile that must have been what he smiled like before Hydra and pulled Steve to him, kissing his cheek. Darcy made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Reaching forward she grabbed the front of Bucky's uniform and tugged him toward her. Their lips mashed together in a harsh but passionate kiss, that ended with Bucky biting her lower lip.

"This is a lot to process," she said, pulling away from them and sitting back. The boys shared a meaningful look between them, silently speaking to one another.

"Let's start things off slow," Bucky said.

"Darcy Lewis, will you go on a date with us?" Steve asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," she answered, unable to refuse that look. Lunging forward Bucky swung an arm around her neck and Steve's and brought them in to his chest. They laughed as he placed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

Somehow, this wasn't so awkward.

FIN.

* * *

_**A.N:**__ Soooo it's anticlimactic, don't hate me but I ended it. Maybe sometime in the future there will be a second story but not at the moment. I have to work on my own stuff for a little bit. _

_Friend me on __Tumblr __and _Twitter_ if you want to keep up with me! Let's talk! Seriously. _

_Check out my profile to find out more about me__._


End file.
